Pets
by Clarobell
Summary: AU. Zoro was a stray until Shanks picked him up and adopted him. Now in a house with reindeer, kittens, fish and dogs, the green cat doesn't know who to trust. Luffy's delighted to have a new friend to play with, though! Hints of ZoxLu. SaxNa. Ch 5 up.
1. Picking Up Strays

**Okay guys, so I'm back **_**again**_**. Things in my life are absolutely crazy right now and they won't be getting better any time soon, but I really miss writing fanfiction, so I'm going to take a new approach on it. I've always prided myself on my length chapters, never less than 5000 words or so, but if you want that length, you're going to be waiting months, and it stresses me out trying to add more and more and more just to get it to that size. So, here's the thing. I'm trying a new approach. I'm going to write until I feel satisfied, which will mean much shorter chapter, most likely coming out faster. I'm going for quality rather than quantity here, so I'm sorry for those who liked the longer length, but I'm kind of writing more for me than you guys right now. It's always lovely to hear your feed back though, so please don't hesitate to leave a review if you like it or even if you have an idea for the fanfic. I'm going to be trying this approach on all of my fanfictions for a while to see if it helps me with my writing. **

**Anyways – enjoy!**

**Pets**

**Written by Clarobell & Shiruji-chan**

**Revised by Clarobell**

**Chapter 1: Picking Up Strays**

The morning air was frigid and biting. A light fog drifted in the air and a soft dusting of powdered snow coated the sidewalk. Shanks pulled his winter coat tighter around his body and blew into his gloved hands, trying to escape the icy nip in the air. Chunky puffs of snow floated to the ground lazily around him as he hurried home, eager to escape back into the warmth of his home. The streets were empty in the early morning, the odd colourful dots of children playing int he fresh snow speckled across the sidewalk. It couldn't have been later than nine, and he was on his way back from an emergency call out. He worked as a veterany doctor and living ina small town like he did, was often called out to tend to the pets of the townspeople being the only vet in these parts.

Originally, Shanks had lived in the city, miles away and across a large steel bridge. Being a skilled vet in both domesticated and exotic animals, business had been good. He'd worked hard for many years and finally saved enough to purchase a house in the smaller town he lived in now. The people there were friendlier, tight knit in small communities within the town,a nd it was no trouble to make house calls, it was just the walk home in the freezing weather that posed a problem. Normally he would take his car, but this call had been desperate, from a neighbour only a few blocks away with an elderly schnauzer.

The old dog's health had been waning, and Shanks had decided it would be quicker to run the distance than it would to clear off the snow and ice from his car. Sadly, the old dog's time was short, and other than a consoling handshake and the comfort of company, Shanks had been unable to offer the equally elderly owner any help. They'd sat together for several hours before the old schnauzer had slipped away, and after tending to the deceased pet and refusing the owner's money (he had enough of his own to live comfortably, and didn't feel right taking money simply for his time), he's set off for home.

It was such a soft noise, it was a miracle he'd heard it, but he paused and looked around in the thin fog. His eyes narrowed as he heard it again, coming from a small alleyway between a small fish store and a vacant building. The soft wail was something he's heard a thousand times before. An animal in pain. He walked briskly towards a group of teen gathered around whatever was making the noise. At first he thought perhaps they were just curious. Maybe a small animal had been struck by a car, or a cat attacked by a stray dog. One of the teens noticed his approach and shouted something to his friends, and within seconds, they'd scattered in different directions.

"Oi!" the vet called as he jogged a few steps and raised an arm as if to call them back, but as the dark, bundled figured darted away and out of sight he lowered it again and turned his attention back to the animal before him. A soft curse escaped his lips as he crouched down to the small figure nestled in the snow. It was a small cat, no older than eight months or so, covered in dirt and lecerations. Around the little creatures body was an assortment of stones and sharpened branches. The kids that had been huddled around the poor thing had, much to Shanks' disgust, probably been torturing it.

The most startling, yet probably harmless damage the teens had done was to dye the cats fur. It was still wet and bunched in sticky clumps, also stained in the snow around it. It was a dark green from what he could see, and he'd probably have to shave the fur if he wanted it's fur to grow back in it's natural colour.

Slowly, he lowered himself to a crouch and reached out to thumb at the kitten's head. It let out a weak growl at the action and Shanks' shushed it softly. And gently scooped it into his arms. The small body shivered like jell-o and flexed it's claws against Shanks' skin, the weak growl still rumbling from it's throat as it's emerald eyes, sharper than it's claws seemed to glare at him.

"It's alright now, kitten," the vet soothed, as he unzipped his winter coat and eased the weakened cat inside against his chest. "Let's get you home."

Shanks kept his pace brisk, concerned that there may be more damage on the little animal than he could see, and eager to remove the dye from it's fur and get it more comfortable and warm. It seemed calmed as he held his arms under it's body like a bed, and left it cucooned in the darkness and warmth between his body and coat. He smiled as he felt a faint purr rumble through it's body after a few minutes.

From the looks of it, the cat was a stray. It had no collar and was filthy. His brief obsevation hadn't shown Shanks much, but he's seen a nasty cut by the cat's hind leg on the left side. One of the teens had probably lobbed a stone at it to immobilise it and make it easier to catch. The tiny body had been unnaturally light,a nd Shanks suspected the animal hadn't eaten in a while. He would amke sure to right that.

Being a vet, Shanks often found and helped stray animals in the small town. He couldn't keep them all of course, but every now and again, he came across a 'special' animal. Even he didn't know how he _knew_ they were special, but something about the animal just felt right, and when these 'special' animals found their way into his life, Shanks couldn't bare to part with them again. As he held the furry bundle against his chest, nestled in the darkness his coat offered, he couldn't help but smile. That familiar feeling crept into his body, flooding his veins and warming his heart.

"Another cat, eh?" he asked himself, quietly.

The creature squeaked softly at his voice, and Shanks shifted one hand from under the cat to pull his coat open at the top and look inside. Emerald orbs gazed at him calmly and he smiled. They certainly were something to look at; he'd never seen a cat with such green eyes. The cat's eyes narrowed at Shanks' lengthy look and let out an angry his followed by a throaty growl. Shanks laughed.

"You're a pretty mean one aren't you?" he grinned, "I'm sure you'll come around."

He released his grip on the neck of his coat, and let it fall back against his chest, once again leaving the little cat encased in the warmth inside.

"Well," Shanks smiled, "Looks like you're here to stay."

The kitten made no other noise as its eyes slowly drifted closed again and the tension in it's small body faded as it allowed itself to rest. Shanks' smiled warmly and petted the small creature through his coat as he felt it nuzzle closer to his warm body on the blustery day. He picked up the pace, eager to tend to his ne wlittle friend.

**So there you have it. Shorta nd sweet. Next chapterwill hopefully be out soon.**


	2. Curiosity

**To those people that have this fic on their author alert, pelase read the note in chapter one and reread chapter one, as I'm changing the fic as it goes along. This method of writing seems to be working for me right now, so I'm going to keep the chapters bite sized for a while. Enjoy!**

**Pets**

**Written by Clarobell & Shiruji-chan**

**Revised by Clarobell**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity**

Before long they had arrived home. Shanks' house was large, but simple, with a fair sized lawn in both the front and back for his animals. He wasn't a man that prized material possessions, and so he lived mainly with necessities rather than luxuries. As he fished his key from his pocket and slotted it into the door, he couldn't help but laugh at the scuffling sounds from isnide, muffled by the thick wood between them. Excited mewls from the other side of the closed door caused the cat inside his coat to perk up a little, ears twitching in a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. The door opened and Shanks found hismelf assaulted by numerous furballs circling his feet as he attempted to step inside.

He'd made a quick stop on the way back into a small corner store down the road from his house to pick up a few tins of food for the hugnry animals he knew would be waiting at home. He dropped the small bag of tinned food at the door as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, okay guys," he laughed, "I wasn't that long! You'd think i'd been gone for a week! Nami, you'd best get out from under my feet before I step on you, Sanji, stop being nosy about what type of food I bought, and Luffy, get down from my leg before you hurt yourself."

Sanji and Nami, two store bought cats he'd picked up a few months back yowled and mewled up at Shanks. Nami, a long furred cat circled his feet once more, winding between his elgs affectionately before she padded back to her bed and settled there to watch him with a mild curiosity. Sanji gave a last few sniffs of the tinned food Shanks had bought before he raised his chin haughtily and trotted gracefully to settle beside Nami on the floor. They were young cats, at nine months old, well behaved and patient, independant cats. The third however, totally ignored Shanks' request and continued to clamber his way up the pant leg of the man, tiny claws searching for good purchase as he made his vertical journey. He couldn't have been more than eight weeks old, a tiny bundle of messy, energetic fur.

Shanks chuckled softly at the kittens antics and grabbed with his free hand in an attempt to catch the furry little rascal, without much success. Exasperatedly, he turned to the black labrador laid by the fire, watching the group.

"Robin?" he called, and patted his pant leg in a gesture to come over. "Little help? My hands are full."

The large dog stood and walked over to the human elegantly, claws slipping gently on the wooden floor. With an unexpected gentless, she closed her teeth around the scruff of the kitten's neck and tugged it away from her master's leg. Luffy curled into a ball and mewled softly as he was carried into the lounge where the other two cats were watching curiously. She released her hold and placed the kitten on the floor, before she laid down across the doorway, blocking his path to Shanks to give the man some time to gather his wits.

Shanks made his way into the downstairs bathroom of his house and unzipped his heavy coat, easing the stray cat into the sink onto shaky legs. The exhausted animal circled the bowl once before it laid down, too tired to stand. Mindful of the kitten curled up in his sink, Shanks grabbed a soft cloth from his bathroom cupboard and wet it under the warm bath tap. He wrung out any excess watera nd gently ran it along the elngth of the kitten, rpeating the process and taking his time, grateful for the small cat's tolerance. Before long the dye was wiped awaya nd though he tried, Shanks couldn't wash out the colour. In the end it had lightened to a vibrant mint green. He sighed softly and picked the small cat up in a fluffy towel, petting his through the towel to try and dry his fur.

Robin lifted her head from the ground as Shanks exited the bathroom, startling blue eyes following his path. She moved to sit and let him pass as he approached the lounge. As he lowered himself to the couch, Luffy immediately clawed his way up his pant leg and then his back, perching precariously on his shoulder like a parrot, gaze fixed on the mint green bundle laying listelessly in Shanks' lap. The vet placed out the few supplies he'd grabbed from the bathroom cupboard to tend to the small cat – a couple antibotic injection, some gauze and disinfectant – and set to work tending to his newest patient.

"Well, nothing seems too bad," he spoke to the small cat, "So all you need is a good resta nd a nice meal."

The green cat blinked up at him boredely with those vibrant emerald eyes, and then narrowed them at the cumsy kitten struggling to balance on Shanks' shoulder before he laid his head back down.

"I'm afraid I can't do much about the fur, little guy," he continued, smiling gently as he ran a hand over the kittens still-damp fur. "But i think it kind of suits you. Besides, I hear red and green go well together." he joked, and ran a hand through his own stratling crimson locks, pushing back his chin-length hair. The rest of the animals, seeing that Shanks wasn't about to shoo them away again, cautiously made their way over, curiosity driving them forward. Shanks jumped a little and laughed as little Luffy jumped boldly from his shoulder to his thigh.

"Easy there, Luffy," he chided as the kitten sniffed curiously at the new comer. "Don't bother him too much guys," he smiled, gazing down at the green cat now relaxing, nestled on his lap. "He's had a rough day."

Sanji mewed indignantly, as if saying 'like I'd waste my time on him', but Shanks knew he was just as curious as the others. The red haired man looked around the room and smiled. He certainly was getting quite a variety now. Though most of his animals were cats, they all varied in breed and personality.

Robin had been with him longest. She was a black-brown labrador with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. It was her eyes that had drawn him to her in the first place, when he had picked her up as a puppy over four and a half years ago. Her mother, a beautiful yellow lab had been hit by a car and died shortly after making it back to her puppies. The other puppies in her litter had wandered when they got hungry, but Robin had stayed nestled against her mothers stomach. She was the only black-brown lab out of the four he found, and had found the other puppies homes, but had kept Robin for hismelf. She was almost five now and had moved with him from their old neighbourhood.

Sanji was the next animal he'd gotten to keep, though he'd rescued many which he had released again before that. The siamese was a pet store bought cat. As Shanks had walked by, the little 5 week old kitten had followed him along the shop window, eyeing his grocery bag. Eventually, he'd gone inside the pet shop to view the little kitten, and as soon as he'd seen him up close he knew he had to have him. Sanji was a purebred siamese with dark blue eyes. His personality was one of personal convenience, coming for comfort and grooming when he deemed fit and ignoring anybody at any other time. He was always well groomed and though still a kitten, acted like a grown cat, preferring to lounge and groom rather than play. He had an unusual tendancy to be nosy about fodo though – from groceries and meat to any type of pet food Shanks bought.

He had picked up Nami with Sanji. As soon as he'd made to leave, the little siamese had kicked up a fuss, mewling loudly and scratching at his carrier. Up until then the kitten had been wonderfully well behaved and affectionate, so Shanks brought him to eye level and watched as the little thing thrashed around poked his tiny paws through the bars, trying to reach another box a little way away. Curiosity got the better of Shanks and he'd followed the small kittens attention to another display box with a beautiful little kitten shwon isnide. She looked like a persian, but had a soft ginger colour he'd never seen on the breed.

After enquiring with the shop keeper, the crimson haired man had soon found out she was a cross between a white persion and ginger scottish fold. Looking her over he could see the lengthy fur of the persian and grinned at the cute curled ears typical of the scottish fold breed. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him and he knew he had to have her. He could also see why Sanji had put up such a fuss, but the siamese had quietened as Nami had been ushered into his cage and a loud purring could be heard throughout the shop. Shanks had merely laughed. Nami on the other hand hardly seemed amused by the overly affectionate simaese rubbing lovingly against her and had quickly put him in his palce with a few good bats of her paw. Their relationship had hardly changed since.

Usopp had joined the group a few months later. Shanks had been reluctant at first to buy a fish with two cats around but after seeng the timid little thing, he couldn't just leave him in that tank. It was a densely populated aquarium with an assortment of different fish, and Usopp had obviously been panicked surrounded by so many other bigger fish, so he'd bought him. The medium sized fish now had his own aquarium in the lounge where he could swim back and forth lazily, showing off his yellow, tan and black sploched scales. Though most aquariums had mirrored walls, so as not to disturb the fish, Shanks had quickly learned that Usopp was a strange fish. His isolation, like the overpopulation of his last tank, made him nervous. He since bougth an aquarium with unmirrored walls and would often see usopp swimming back and forth, following him whenever he walked near the tank. The cats also seemed fond of the fish, though Shanks often wondered whether they saw him as a companion or a snack.

After a few more months, he found little Luffy. Shanks had been driving home from a visit with friends in the city when his car had broken down. He was waiting for the repair van to arive and gazing out over the large bay area from the bridge when he saw the bag. It was shifting slightly, washed up on the river bank by the bridges base and so he'd gone to investigate, bored and curious. When he'd reached the bag, hed been disgusted to find a bundle of dead kittens, obviously dumped in the ocean by whoever had owned them. They couldn't have been more than 3 weeks old! When one of the kittens had suddenly twitched and blinked weakly up at him, Shanks didn't know what to do. He was shocked that such a little thing could have survived. He'd taken him home and waited up all night to see if he'd make it. If the kitten was suffering in any way, Shanks wa prepared to end the little things life as an act of mercy. The other, older kittens in the house had all been timid to approach the half dead creature, though it was nami that had ended up saving his life. She had taken the role of surrogate mother and would often be seen with the tiny kitten curled up against her stomach, nestled into her long fur. A few days after being found he was up and about exploring curiously on wobbly legs. At first he had been a little timid, but within days he was the liveliest kitten Shanks had ever seen. With his scruff of black fur that wasn't short but wasn't long and his dark brown, almost black eyes, Luffy really was an irresistible bundle of energy. Shanks had no idea what breed the little thing was and presumed him a mixed breed.

Said kitten was currently nibbling on the new cat's ears. Shanks gently pulled him away and brought him to eye level, shaking his head in a 'no' gesture.

"Leave him to rest Luffy," he scolded gently. The kitten mewed quietly and Shanks set him back on the floor before scooping up the new kitten and placing him in the corner or the sofa with a small blanket to rest.

"Keep an eye on him for me Robin," Shanks called as he moved to the kitchen. "I have to think of a name for the little guy while I put the shopping away."

Robin whined softly, so as not to wake the sleeping kitten. The curious cats wandered aroudn the sofa, sniffing curiously before returning to their previous activities. They would wait until he woke up.

**Well, there's you new and improced chapter two. Don't forget to let me know what you think, or what you want to see in the future.**


	3. The Cat's Claws

**Right, so I'm back. Thank you to those who reviewed, each one is highly appreciated, and remember, you can suggest ideas for this fic if you like.**

**Pets**

**Written by Clarobell & Shiruji-chan**

**Revised by Clarobell**

**Chapter 3: The Cat's Claws**

Several long and boring hours passed for Luffy before finally he spotted signs of life from the new cat. The little green bundle of fur woke slowly, stretched languidly and sighed before he opened sleepy emerald eyes. He left out a soft mewl of curiosity and took in his surroundings.

"W-What?" he growled weakly. "Where am I?"

The human of course couldn't understand. It was a language of their own, the animals that is.

"Hiya!" a sudden, excited voice chirped, and the green kitten reeled back with a hiss. His mint fur stood on end and made him look twice the size he was as he glared daggers at the tiny black kitten that had greeted him so unexpectedly. Just where the hell had that thing come from anyways?

Little Luffy yelped and ran behind Nami. "Nami!" he cried, startled at the new cat's reaction. The black fur ball scrambled back to the ginger Persian cross and peeked at the new stranger with curious coal eyes.

Shanks walked in the room, alerted by the loud hiss. He carried with him a small bowl with fresh water in one hand and a box of dry cat food in the other. At the sight of it, all the cats perked up and focused on the crimson haired vet. Luffy mewled happily and trotted over to his red haired master, and clumsily tripped over his own feet as he attempted to rub up against his ankles. Shanks crouched and scratches lightly at the scruffy kittens fur affectionately before he tipped the dry food into a deep bowl in the middle of the room. Luffy chirped happily and hurried to munch on the crunchy biscuits.

"Easy there, Luffy." said Shanks, as a fond smile graced his lips. "Got to leave some for our new friend."

The vet gently lifted the small kitten away from the now half empty bowl and picked the remaining food up. He held out his hand with the bowl in offering to the new cat, who only hissed in response. Unperturbed, Shanks placed the bowl on the sofa and inched it closer to the high strung feline. The green cat hissed once again as Shanks moved to pet him in an attempt to calm him, and scratched the man's hand.

"Feisty, aren't ya?" Shanks muttered to himself with a grin. The green cat growled lowly and leapt from the sofa only to crawl under it. Nami, the Persian mix, had watched the entire scene with uninterested chocolate eyes, and now turned her attention back to her grooming. Sanji, settled beside her cushion didn't take his eyes off the stranger. Shanks' dropped his attempt at contact with the rejuvenated and spooked cat and turned to the rest of his special pets.

"I've decided to call him Zoro, guys." He explained. The vet often spoke to his animals as though they understood him, half the time he swore they did. "Take good care of him, I'm off to pick up Chopper from the vet."

Chopper was a young reindeer calf that had wandered into the town some months earlier. With no sign of his mother and no place to put him, Shanks had a choice to either euthanize the animal or house it himself. He'd chosen the latter and had just finished the last of Chopper's paperwork and immunity injections. With a final wave and a gentle order to behave, the crimson haired man once again departed through the front door and braved the cold weather to collect his final pet. The animals were left alone.

"Where the hell am I?" the new cat, now known as Zoro, whispered to himself. Wide emerald eyes frantically searched for any answer to his question, his memory from earlier that morning hazy. What he didn't realise was that a certain hyperactive black kitten had crawled after him and was settled behind him.

"You're in Shanks' house!" the little fluff ball mewed.

Zoro jerked around in surprise and growled out a warning to the fluff ball. Luffy, having seen this reaction once, remained unfazed and advanced on the green cat. Zoro backed up and out from under the sofa, hissing and spitting all the while at the bold kitten until he bumped into something. Distractedly, he turned to see what obstacle at blocked his way and crouched low with a feral growl at the sight of the _huge_ dog before him.

Robin, laid on her mat beside the sofa merely eyed Zoro with a mild interest before she laid her head back down on her front paws. Zoro backed up slowly, and let out a wild scream as he bumped into that annoying fluff ball again before he fled speedily under the sofa again, away from the huge dogs and annoying brats. Unfortunately for him though, the annoying brat followed. He once again backed away with a hiss and out the other end of the sofa, straight into Nami. Both cats yelped and stood opposing one another tensely. Robin finally stood and strode gracefully between the two and settled there, blocking their view of one another. Nami slowly settled back into her cushion, but Zoro darted behind a curtain in the closest corner, his fur stood on end.

Luffy watched the scene, bewildered, and Robin chuckled softly and licked the kitten as he rubbed against her paws, and once again tripped over his own paws in his enthusiasm.

"Robin doesn't hurt anyone – she's the greatest dog ever!" the little kitten chirped, as he toddled up to Zoro again. "Ne, you want to say hello to Usopp?"

"Shanks should throw him back on the streets for being so rude to a lady!" Sanji spat as he fussed over Nami, grooming her fur. "He ruffled Nami-san's fur!"

Zoro backed further behind one of the long curtains as Nami's eyes softened at Sanji's praise. She stood and strutted elegantly across the floor to her plush cat bed.

"Don't bother Sanji-kun," she mewed. "He's a weakling anyway!"

Luffy squeaked and continued to follow Zoro as the green kitten scarpered away from the others around the room. He was confused as hell, and if this kid could just give him 5 damn minutes, maybe he could sort his mind out.

"Come on!" Luffy whined, and tilted his head to the side cutely. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything..."

Zoro was uninterested in the little kitten though. His eyes were slit in anger as he growled dangerously at Nami. How dare she call him weak? He'd show her! With a yowl he pounced on her. The two rolled in a flurry of claws and fur, but before he had a chance to scratch or bite, Sanji dove between the two and forced him back.

"You stay away from her!" he hissed angrily. Before the fight could progress any further, Robin moved between the two again and picked Zoro up by the scruff of his neck, much to the young cat's displeasure. With a flurry of curses, hisses and wild struggles, she carried him away from the young Siamese. Luffy, who had taken refuge behind the nearest curtain when the fight began, poked his head out and mewed softly.

"Is it over?" he asked as he waddled up to Nami.

Nami hissed at Zoro once more, before she grabbed Luffy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him from the floor. The eight week old kitten curled up instinctively and mewled in complaint. He wanted to go with Robin and meet the new guy! Nami ignored his protests though as she carried him back to her bed and settled both of them on the plush material. Her mothering instincts had shone through since the kitten's arrival a mere few weeks earlier, and she pulled him close and groomed his messy fur. She had been very protective of the small kitten since he'd joined the household, and had pretty much taken on the role of his mother.

"Stay away from him Luffy, he's dangerous," she ordered in between licks to his fur. "You're just a little kitten, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Nami-san is so generous to bathe the runt!" Sanji cooed, unfazed by the recent events. It wasn't as if they hadn't had strange cats in the house before.

"Hey, guys!" Usopp called from his fish tank on the shelf. "What's going on down there?"

Luffy looked up at Usopp and fidgeted a little as he wished the grooming would speed up. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying his bath, but that cool new cat was so interesting ad he wanted to tell Usopp all about it.

"Oh! Shanks found another cat Usopp!" he called, and squirmed free from Nami's claws. The journey to the fish tank didn't take long as the small kitten clamoured his way up the curtains next to the tank and leapt clumsily onto the desk. Nami sighed and started to groom herself instead, muttering about ungrateful strays.

"Really?" Usopp asked excitedly, before he shivered a little. "He won't... _eat me_... will he?"

"I don't think so," Luffy replied, pressing his tiny nose against the glass. "Because Shanks says not to."

Usopp sighed in relief. "So what does he look like?" he asked curiously, and swam back and forth in excitement. "How big is he? Is he bigger than Sanji? Sanji's growing _really_ quick! Have you seen him jump lately? I'm not surprised with his legs though! uhh where's Robin?"

"Yeah, he's _really_ big! Not as big as Sanji, but I think Sanji's a bit older. And he has green fur! It's **SOOOO** cool!" Luffy grinned, "Robin took him out into the hallway because he was fighting."

Nami yawned in a bored fashion as she listened to the recollection of the events just passed.

"Robin-chan took that uncouth stray outside after he attacked Nami-san!" Sanji growled out, before he lifted a skinny paw and lapped at it twice and swiped it across his face.

"He attacked _NAMI_?" Usopp asked, flapping his fins in shock. "_**NAMI?**_"

"Yeah, I don't think he's a bad kitty though," Luffy whined, rubbing against the glass affectionately. Usopp was so cool! "He's just scared, like I was."

Nami snorted and stretched a little. "He's scared alright," she stated matter-of-factly. "Everyone gets a little scared when they're new here anyway – do you remember how Chopper reacted?"

"Don't remind me!" Usopp shivered, "He almost tipped my tank over!"

"I think he's a keeper though," the ginger cat yawned. "Shanks named him."

A series of confirmative mews followed, but were interrupted suddenly as Robin yelped from the hallway, her nose had been scratched. A series of hisses was heard after as Zoro ran to the front door and looked desperately for a way out. Suddenly the door opened and Zoro was about to run, when he saw **IT**.

It was _huge_, with big _things _on its head, and that was enough for poor little Zoro. He ran out the front door like a bat out of hell. Unfortunately, he ran straight into Shanks. The red haired human quickly picked him up in a secure hold and petted his fur in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey there, little guy," he soothed, as he petted the green fur and held on tight to the stray. "That's Chopper, another friend, he won't hurt you."

"Hey, guys?" Luffy called from up by Usopp's tank. He wanted to see for himself, but it was a _long_ way to the floor and he wasn't so good at climbing back down. "What's going on?"

"The stray met Chopper." Sanji sniggered, and leapt gracefully onto the plush sofa before he settled against the arm. His thin black tail curled around his body and he watched with amused eyes as the situation unfolded.

Zoro yowled and kept up his frenzied struggle. Shanks yelped as the cat's claws sunk deep into his flesh and tore it like tissue. The vet groped around the cats fur behind his head and grabbed his scruff tightly. With a good yank, he pulled a startled Chopper inside the door and kicked it closed before he finally released to frenzied cat. Zoro bolted from the hallway and once again retreated to the safety under the couch.

Shanks hissed softly as blood dribbled from the deep lacerations Zoro left along the length of his arm. A soft nudge distracted him from the wounds and Shanks smiled as he looked down at Chopper.

"It's okay, little guy." he reassured, voice gentle. He never blamed animals for the injuries they inflicted to him. He understood Zoro's panic. "He didn't mean it." The vet smiled and rested a hand on the small reindeer's furry head. His antlers hadn't yet grown through. "You go in there with the others, and I'll get this sorted out."

Chopper snorted softly and bucked his head against Shanks' elbow, before he trotted into the living room. He was almost as big as Robin, though had a lot of growing to do yet. He passed Robin on the way in and grunted a greeting, his hooves clicking loudly on the wood floors.

Robin approached Shanks, who had settled himself on a chair in the bathroom to tend to his scratches. She rested her head on his lap and he smiled down at her.

"Oh, Robin," said Shanks. "What happened here?"

He thumbed at the deep scratch across her snout and tutted softly.

"Looks like he got you too, huh?" he said softly, and smiled when the Labrador whined in response.

"Is Robin okay...?" Luffy asked, his tiny tail lashing in anger. "If that 'Zoro' hurt her...!"

The threat fell empty against the majority of the room, but Nami didn't trust leaving the little kitten uninformed. His boldness truly knew no limits, and was bound to cause trouble if she didn't soothe his worry.

"Everything's fine." she answered. "Just a scratch."

"B-besides..!" Usopp added. "Robin's tough – _really_ tough!"

The colourful fish swam back and forth nervously. He hoped Luffy would calm down with his and Nami's words. Much to his relief, the scruffy kitten settled back down.

"I guess you're right..." he conceded. "But if he scratches Robin again, I'm gonna show him who's boss!"

"And that would be you?" Sanji laughed, as he trotted gracefully over to the fish tank and leapt onto it with a fluid ease Luffy could only pray for.

"Damn straight!" Luffy squeaked back, only to yelp as he was hoisted up by his scruff. Sanji jumped to the floor with the black kitten in his teeth and carried him over to Nami's waiting claws. The Persian mix took him happily and resumed his earlier bath, much to Luffy's chagrin.

"I am tough!" he whined, miserably.

"Sure you are," Nami soothed as she lapped at his back and head. "Now sit still. 'Zoro' isn't going anywhere and neither are you."

Reluctantly, Luffy settled himself down and started to relax. Sanji purred softly as he settled beside Nami in her bed, Zoro glared at them from his spot huddled under the sofa and Usopp silently wished he could join them as he watched from his tank on the table. Silence fell over the room save for the soft rumble of the content cats and the faint noises of Shanks as he tended to himself and Robin.

**So, chapter 3 is at your doorstep. I hope it doesn't disappoint. This plot has changed direction completely from the original ideas. Thank you once again to everybody who has reviewed so far. I appreciate is very much.**


	4. Stressful Morning

**So, chapter four is here! I seem to be chugging away at this fic nicely. It's taking a fairly different direction than the original plot and seems to only deviate more with each passing paragraph. I may end up getting a little stumped here, so feel free to suggest ideas on what you'd like to see.**

**Pets**

**Written by Clarobell & Shiruji-chan**

**Revised by Clarobell**

**Chapter 4: Stressful Morning**

He had to admit as he fiddled with Chopper's harness from around his body, he still wasn't very used to the looks he got walking down the street with a reindeer at the end of his leash. He'd tended to his and Robin's scratches and had realised he'd forgotten to remove the reindeer calf's leather body harness. He unhooked the latch and let the straps around Chopper fall to the ground. He hoped as the reindeer grew, he could train him to carry equipment, or perhaps pull something behind him or be ridden. If he wanted to keep chopper with him, he would probably have to relocate or find a stable that would house him, but he would deal with that when the time came.

"There ya go, little fella." He muttered, and clapped his hand against Chopper's back twice affectionately. Chopper made a snuffling noise and trotted away to settle on the rug beside the sofa with his legs curled underneath him. Shanks flopped onto the squishy sofa with a heavy sigh. He pulled his custom straw hat – his trade mark item and something very precious to him – from his head and dropped it beside him on the sofa.

Luffy's eyes widened and the tiny kitten bounded from Nami's clutches and across the wooden floor. He skidded into the sofa before he clumsily clamoured up the soft material. His claws searched for purchase in the fabric as he pulled himself onto the cushion with a final heave and skipped over to Shanks' hat, gently stepping inside. He circled once, and then twice before he curled into a ball inside the old straw. Soft, rumbling purrs echoed from his settled form. He loved Shanks' straw hat – it was the best bed in the house.

So caught up in their greetings, comforts and activities, the resident cats of the house didn't notice as the pale green feline hidden under the couch slowly crept out and slinked towards closest window. It was a crack open... Maybe he could squeeze out? Silently, he made the jump to the windowsill and nosed at the ajar windowpane. The wooden frame rubbed his snout uncomfortably, but he didn't give up, and millimetre by millimetre, he managed to open the glass escape a little more.

Luffy, alerted by the faint rubbing noise watched the new cat in a mixture of wonder and panic. He'd never thought to try and get out the window, and he certainly didn't want this cool new guy to go, even if he was a bit mean. He climbed from the hat and sprung to the ground, determined to stop Zoro's escape. Tiny claws worked their way up the curtain that framed the window until he was clung on at the green cat's level.

"Please don't go!" he whined, "I like you! You'll like it here!"

"Don't bother, Luffy," Nami huffed, having watched the stray's escape attempt in boredom. "He's too stupid to get it."

Zoro hissed out a warning at the little kitten and batted at him when he tried to join the bigger cat on the windowsill. Unlike with Shanks or Robin though, his claws remained retracted when he struck. He didn't want to hurt a kitten not even half his size. He ignored Nami's insult and turned his attention back to the window.

Robin, who had just finished a bowl of food Shanks had put out for her after tending her scratched snot, walked back in the room and barked to alert Shanks when she saw what the small cat was up to. Shanks had been resting after his stressful morning, though at Robin's unusual bark (she was a quiet dog), his eyes snapped open and scanned the room. He locked in on Zoro just in time to see the stray squeeze his body out through the window and cursed loudly as he ran for the back door after him.

"Hey what's happening? What's happening? I can't see!" Usopp cried.

Luffy mewed sadly as he watched Shanks as he chased Zoro and attempted to block his escape.

"Zoro just jumped out the window." Nami provided.

"Are you okay, kitten?" Robin asked, as she nosed Luffy gently.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded as he crept closer and rubbed against Robin's paws. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go and get Zoro!"

Luffy suddenly leapt onto the curtain. He clawed his way up and hesitated only a second before disappearing out the same window Zoro had just escaped through.

"Luffy!" Nami hollered in shock, and jogged to the floor beneath the window anxiously. "We can't let him go out there on his own! He's too little!"

"Don't worry, Nami-san." Sanji reassured as he padded beside her and jumped gracefully onto the windowsill. "I'll get the brat back."

"And I'll help Shanks fetch our troublesome new friend." Robin said.

Sanji slipped out the window after Luffy as Robin trotted to the back door and stood on her hind legs. She hooked her paws on the handle and pressed her weight against it to turn it and open the door. She knew Nami had no desire to leave the house.

Thankfully neither Zoro nor could escape, as Luffy couldn't leap the high fence and each time Zoro tried, he was bulldogged by Robin or Shanks. Sanji caught Luffy with little trouble, as the kitten struggled to even walk through the overgrown grass of Shanks' back garden. The Siamese carried the runt back inside through the back door and delivered him safely back to Nami. Zoro proved more difficult though, as he kept scratching Shanks' hands with each attempt to grab him. Robin took her chance as the little cat turned his back on her and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He struggled wildly, much like the last time she grabbed him, but before he could inflict any damage, Shanks had taken him from her jaws and held him securely by the back of his neck.

As soon as all of the animals were back inside, Shanks closed the doors and windows with a heavy sigh. He often left one window open just a crack to let fresh air into the house when he went out, though now he'd have to remember to keep all escape routes closed until his new pet settled in. The crimson haired man released the cat held tightly in his hands to the ground and backed up in case the stray turned on him again. Zoro merely eased himself to the wooden floor though, and panted softly, exhausted and starving.

Shanks breathed a silent sigh of relief and fetched the bowl of dry food he'd earlier offered the green cat. Tentatively, Zoro sniffed at the biscuits. He nosed a few undesirable flavours aside before he picked up a couple of fish flavoured bites from the mixed selection. They crunched loudly in the quiet room, though Zoro was far too preoccupied with the delicious hunger extinguishing mouthfuls to really care about any noise he made. Shanks watched him fondly, glad the stray had finally settle enough to eat something. He took to opportunity of distraction to once again check all possible methods of escape in the house were blocked and closed before he eased himself down onto the sofa with a groan.

"Well, what a first day, huh, Zoro?" he asked, never expecting an answer from his new furry friend. Zoro ignored him, and nudged aside more undesirable biscuits to get to his preferred flavour. He wasn't a stupid cat. If he was out in the street, he'd eat every biscuit, because it meant life or death, but this was a house. He'd seen these humans that collected animals and kept them in their houses. He wasn't about to become one of those 'pets', but he'd take advantage of the comfort this human offered him, if only for a few days to recover and regain his strength.

After a few more minutes, the exhausted stray abandoned the biscuits and padded lazily to the closest cat bed – a battered old pillow. He sniffed at it curiously for a few seconds before he gingerly climbed onto it, circled twice and settled, curled into a ball. Sanji watched him curiously from his perch on top of Usopp's tank, but saw the new cat had finally settled down for a while. His attention turned to the colourful fish swimming below and he batted playfully at the glass, and tapped the path the fish made as he swam back and forth. The two often played 'tag'.

Nami watched them for a while and yawned, uninterested in playing. She would leave the Siamese to play with Usopp for now, but later she'd need him to distract Shanks' whilst she stole some kippers from that tin she saw him put in the fridge yesterday. Knowing Shanks', he's probably offer them to the cats anyway, but she wasn't a cat that liked sharing.

Robin settled on the ground a short distance from the resting green cat. Luffy followed after her and sat between her large front paws. She lapped at his scruffy fur, finishing the bath Nami had tried to give the runt all day.

"He's cool." Luffy muttered, obsidian eyes focused on the ball of green fur.

"You think so?" Robin replied, a tone of amusement in her voice. She often wished their master understood their silent language. She was sure he would find the youngest kitten most amusing.

"Yep." Luffy continued, and waddled forward on short and clumsy legs.

"Don't get too close, Luffy!" Usopp warned. "He'll have more energy when he wakes up! He already scratched robin _and _Shanks!"

"Scaredy-fish," Nami hissed, as she looked up at Usopp. "He's not so tough."

"Nami-san's right," Sanji said, as he looked into the tank, his head upside down. "If he causes any more trouble, I'll get rid of him myself."

"I like him..." Luffy muttered softly, as he climbed carefully onto the old battered cushion, and struggled to join the older cat for a nap as his short paws dipped into the worn, plush fabric. Finally he reached his goal and rubbed the length of his body against Zoro's stomach before he settled himself between the green cat's front and back legs. The kitten started to purr softly and Zoro cracked an eye open. He stared suspiciously at the black fur ball for a few seconds before he settled again. It wasn't worth his time to chase the brat away.

"It seems our kitten is quite taken by the new one." Robin stated. Her icy blue eyes shone with amusement as she watched the two cats cuddled together.

"Well you know Luffy," Sanji muttered. "He'll be over him in a week. He thought Usopp was cool at first."

"Hey!" Usopp cried, indignantly. "He still thinks I'm cool! I can swim and he can't, remember?"

Robin laughed. "That wasn't very nice, Siamese-san. He seems a rough one, though." she commented. "Not a shop animal like Persian-san or Siamese-san."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him." Sanji growled. "I mean, he _jumped _Nami-san for crying out loud!"

"He'll pay, you can count on that." Nami growled softly, as she groomed her fur, ruffled by the mere memory.

"For now, let's let him rest." Robin sighed.

"Hai, Robin-chwan!" Sanji cooed obediently, as he resumed his game of tag with Usopp. Nami huffed softly and padded over to Shanks. She settled by his side and purred softly as he petted her long fur and scratched behind her ears. Robin lowered her head onto her paws and watched the two sleeping cats for a few seconds more before she too slept off the morning's stress.

**I'm quite happy with how this story is progressing. If anybody would like to see any cameo appearances from OP characters, please let me know. Thank you once again to my kind reviewers.**


	5. Snuggles and Sleep

**Okay guys, sorry for the long wait with this one, had a few crises in the last few weeks. In summary, My mum went into hospital with a bad back injury, my Nan died, a kitten we were caring for ran away and I've had to take over my Mum's shifts in our bar for the time being. Thank you everybody for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback and the fact people are noticing the major differences in the old Pets and the new one. Keep the suggestions coming! Some are quite interesting, and just so you know, Franky's animal is up for debate. Suggestions will be appreciated. **

**Pets**

**Written by Clarobell & Shiruji-chan**

**Revised by Clarobell**

**Chapter 5: Snuggles and Sleep**

The cosy house had fallen into a gentle silence, save for the soft sound of Usopp's filter as it hummed in the early afternoon. Sanji had grown tired of his game of tag with Usopp and had joined Nami in her lush cat bed. The two lay snuggled together, as they napped away the afternoon. Nami purred softly as Sanji offered a tongue to help with the monumental task of keeping her long, ginger fur clean and soft.

A soft whine sounded from the old cushion as Zoro stretched and rolled onto his back, front paws curled under his chin. Luffy, woken by the movement, sleepily clambered onto the older cats exposed tummy and flopped across it unceremoniously, tiny claws pumping the air in bliss. Robin chuckled softly from her place beside battered cushion, her body curled around it like a canine shield. The black Labrador dragged her tongue over the smaller kittens back affectionately and nuzzled him with her cold nose. Luffy whined softly and curled into a ball.

"Why do you dote on him so much, Robin?" Nami asked, still settled beside Shanks, as the red haired man dozed on the sofa.

"Kitten-san?"

"No, the new one!" Nami huffed, as she arched her back and climbed to her feet, letting her masters hand slide gently to the sofa. "I mean, he scratched you and _attacked _me!"

"He's had a rough time, Persian-san." Robin answered softly. "You didn't see him when Master-san brought him in."

"He can't have had it as rough as Luffy, and Luffy isn't a monster on four legs!"

"We each react differently to trauma, Persian-san." Robin replied gently, her piercing blue eyes focused intently on the sleeping pair. "Siamese-san told me that when they took you from your mother, you wouldn't eat and scratched any human or animal that tried to get close to you."

Nami's golden brown eyes widened and her head whipped around the spot beside her where the young Siamese cat had just lay. The cushion was now suspiciously empty, and she caught a glimpse of a black-brown tail as it whipped under the sofa.

"He—he _what_? Oh! That little... when I get my claws on him...!" the Persian-mix growled to herself, as her fluffy tail battered her lush cat bed angrily.

"Don't be too hard on him, Persian-san." Robin chided, amused at the young cats obvious anger. "He was simply recalling his first meeting with you – with pride, I might add."

"Hn." Nami raised her chin snootily as her tail continued to lash about behind her. "It's not like I didn't try to get rid of him. I scratched him to ribbons, but he just kept coming back."

"I expect he always will." Robin replied as she yawned lazily and settled her head on her paws.

"Well, whatever. What _I_ want to know is why you're making such a big fuss of this new guy. If he keeps acting the way he does, Shanks will never keep him."

"Perhaps that's what he wants?" the chocolate Labrador mused quietly, more so to herself than in answer to the cat.

Robin's ears perked up suddenly and her head lifted once again. A few moments later, the tangled mass of cat limbs on the battered old cushion in front of her shifted and Zoro lifted his head. Emerald eyes scanned their surroundings in a sleepy haze, and a soft hiss escaped his mouth when they rested on Robin. The hiss rumbled away into a soft growl though when he recognised the big dog. He still didn't trust her, but he didn't think she was about to chew him up either.

A muffled mewl from beside the dyed cat caught Zoro's attention and his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the fur-ball half nuzzled under his stomach. He stared at the kitten for a long while, distracted only by the sense of another watching him. Emerald eyes lifted to meet brown and the Persian and alley cat glared at one another fiercely.

Nami lifted to her feet, he rise painfully slow and tense as the eye contact remained. Zoro's own tail began to wag angrily behind him as he watched the mixed breed tensely approach him. Her stomach stayed low to the ground, each movement hostile and full of warning as she approached the old cushion warily. Zoro's front paw lifted in warning as she stepped onto the battered material that had served as his bed and a low growl rumbled from his throat; his eyes narrowed to slits as his claws flexed and shuffled back ever so slightly. Nami froze for a few seconds, her own chocolate eyes narrowing angrily before she craned her neck forward and in one swift move snatched her kitten up by his scruff. She trotted away with Luffy and Zoro's growl died down again. With a frustrated exhale, he circled the cushion and once more laid down to rest.

Luffy opened an eye tiredly and yawned, having been woken by the jostling movement. He looked around sleepily and mewled softly, his body curled with Nami's firm grip on his scruff.

"What's happening, guys?" he mumbled, groggily.

"Nothing," Nami replied, as she set him down on her own bed and licked at his scruffy mop of fur. "Its fine, Luffy. Go back to sleep."

The little kitten purred softly at the attention and contently obeyed his surrogate mothers gentle demand.

Sanji, who had been alerted of Nami's movement by the bell she wore on her collar, (she was the only cat in the household Shanks had managed to get to wear one.) curiously peeked his head into the room again and surveyed the scene. He slinked silently across the carpeted floor, belly to the ground to stealthily slip past his beloved (and from what he could tell, very angry) Nami-san. The Persian-mix, too preoccupied with cleaning her adopted kitten, didn't even notice his sneaky journey.

"Sanji!"

That was until a certain fur-ball foiled his plans. The urge to hiss at the runt was heavy, but Nami glared at him sharply, her puffy tail giving one flick of annoyance, and that was all it took to send the Siamese crawling over to Robin for refuge from her silent rage from his loose tongue.

Sanji rubbed affectionately against Robin as he passed her by, and purred contently as he slipped under her chin with another quick rub. He spotted the green lump snoozing on the cushion and stared at it intently.

"Still not up?" he mumbled, to himself. "Maybe he's dead."

"HE DIED? NO! HE CAN'T!" Luffy cried as he tore away from Nami's unscheduled bath and clumsily scrambled over to Zoro. "He just got here...!"

Nami glared heatedly at Sanji and the Siamese ducked down behind Robin with a pitiful yowl.

"He's fine, Luffy!" Nami insisted, exasperated as Luffy escaped from his bath yet again.

"But Nami!" he cried. "What if he _does _die? We should wake him up!"

"There's no need to be alarmed, kitten-san," Robin spoke softly, as she nosed Luffy away from the cushion and dragged her tongue over his scruffy fur affectionately. "He's merely tired. Besides, I believe Master-san is waking up, and it's past our feeding time."

Luffy was about to protest Robin's attempt to put space between he and his new friend, but at the mention of food his ear twitched and his head whipped around the Shanks. The red head had begun to stir and the kitten bounded over to him to make sure he didn't decide to have an extra five minutes on his unscheduled nap.

Shanks yelped as tiny claws pierced the fabric of his thin shirt and a familiar weight settled against his shoulder. He smiled warmly and glanced at the kitten in his peripheral vision. Luffy batted at Shanks cheeks and clumsily circled his shoulder as he mewled and yipped impatiently.

"I guess you're hungry, eh?" Shanks' deep voice rang out in the otherwise silent room.

Luffy answered his question by nuzzling up close to his neck. Tiny teeth found purchase on Shanks' earlobe and sucked noisily. The crimson haired man chuckled and reached up. He plucked the kitten from his shoulder and held him up by his scruff.

"Alright, alright," he grinned. "You win."

Gently, he placed Luffy on the carpeted floor and strode from the room. The sound of the kitchen door being shut sounded (it always had to be, as Luffy would often try to nibble from any food he could get to when Shanks was preparing dinner, whether it be cat, dog or fish food) and Luffy stumbled around in circles excitedly.

Sanji rolled his eyes and moved to settle by Nami, gingerly rubbing against her, begging for forgiveness. Nami didn't return the affection, but she didn't push him away either and so the Siamese clawed at the opportunity to get back on her good side and snuggled up close.

"Dinner time," he stated. "The brat's being all weird again."

As if on cue, Shanks walked in the room with several bowls filled with the different assortments of food his animals required. Luffy wound around his feet awkwardly and Shanks almost tripped before Robin padded over and plucked up the little nuisance.

"Ah, Robin." Shanks garbled around a food bowl held between his teeth. "What would I do without you?"

Robin waited until Shanks had placed the bowls before she released Luffy in front of his own and the little vacuum got to work right away. He gulped hungrily at his meaty chunks and paused only to lick his lips or swallow. Satisfied that the kitten would be out of trouble for five minutes, Robin trotted over to her own food bowl and started wolfing down her dinner. An unusual stillness from Luffy caught her eye and the dog lifted her head curiously to watch the kitten. Luffy had turned away from his food and was once again watching the green lump snoozing on that old worn pillow.

"Is everything alright, kitten-san?" she called.

Luffy ignored Robin's call and instead shifted his gaze back to the food, then Zoro, and then the food again. He seemed to contemplate something before he turned back to his bowl and with a great deal of difficulty with his lack of coordination he dragged the food in the bowl over to the sleeping cat. He then proceeded to dig in.

Shanks, who had watched the whole ordeal, alerted (as usual) by Robin's keen senses to something being off, and laughed. He scruffed Luffy's fur before he moved to feed Usopp.

"You seem fond of our new friend, Luffy." the red haired man smiled.

Luffy meowed in agreement, the noise muffled between mouthfuls of food. Nami seemed less enthusiastic to her meal (as she always was) and sniffed at her food uncertainly before she tested a little and deemed it acceptable. Sanji munched away at his own bowl beside her. Luffy cleared his bowl in a matter of minutes and though he was tempted to move on to Zoro's small bowl of food (not far from his own), he didn't want to make his new friend mad again. Maybe they could place when he woke up? That back leg looked pretty sore, but they could play games that didn't need a lot of movement – like beating up that squeaky mouse he left behind the curtain.

Clumsily, the small kitten clawed his way back onto the cushion and smooched against Zoro once more before he curled up beside him again.

_**I'll take care of you,**_ he promised himself.

That was the last thought on his mind as he snuggled up next to Zoro and fell asleep.


End file.
